


Only Exception

by spacekidty



Category: Halsey (Musician), Paramore
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Slow Dancing, also josh only appears at the end, and joshler is just mentioned as well, and tyler is only mentioned, basically theres just no haylsey fics and im suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekidty/pseuds/spacekidty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Halsey slow dance at 3 am while Only Exception plays in the background</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction ever and I decided I wanted to make it about my favorite ships because there's no content whatsoever. Please be kind but give criticism.

Hayley wakes up to a slight dip in the bed. Opening her eyes, she sees it’s still dark. She turns to look at Halsey who had just sat down on the bed with a mug.

“Babe?” Hayley sleepily mumbles.

“Oh fuck I didn’t mean to wake you I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you’d wake up I’m really sorry!!” Halsey quietly rambles.

“It’s ok,” she sat up and rubbed her eyes, “don’t worry about it. What time is it?”

Halsey takes a sip of her drink before responding, “3:07. Couldn’t sleep, and I don’t think I will be anytime soon. You should go back to bed, I’ll be fine.”

Hayley thinks for a minute before sitting back up, grabbing Halsey’s hand, and dragging her off the bed, almost spilling her drink.

“Hayley be careful my drink almost spilled!!” She carefully sets down the cup and Hayley brings her close, looks in her eyes, and whispers, “sorry” before pecking her on the lips and drags Halsey to the living room. Hayley turns on the lights and dims them a bit. She drops Halsey’s hand so she could walk over to the cd played and fiddle with it. She finally finds the cd she wants in the collection that they have and she inserts it into the player.

“Hayley what are you doing?! It’s 3 am, they’ll hear us and complain again!!”

“Oh relax! I won’t turn it up too loud. There.” Hayley presses play and a slow guitar starts to play. She walks over to Halsey, grabs her arms and wraps them around Hayley’s neck, grabs Halsey’s waist, and starts swaying her.

“When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind,” Hayley begins to sing along to the track playing and Halsey, realizing what song it is and is embarrassed, blushes and nuzzles her head into Hayley’s neck.

Hayley continues to sway Halsey, and buries her face into Halsey’s hair when the chorus starts, and sings it quiet, but loud enough for Halsey to hear and smile into Hayley’s neck.

Throughout the song, Hayley continues to sway Halsey, stroking her hair, singing louder at some parts, softly at others. Near the end of the song, Hayley makes Halsey look at her.

“You are, the only exception…” Hayley whispers the last lines as she leans in to kiss Halsey. Apparently she took too long to close the distance because she heard Halsey swear and suddenly they were kissing. Halsey pulled away shortly after, laughing.

Hayley was surprised at the sudden laughter in the seemingly sweet moment “What’s so funny?”

“We are in fleece pajamas, our hair is a fucking mess mess, we’re both sleep deprived, and here we are, 3 am, being really, fucking, gay. Like do you know how gay this is?!” Halsey collapses on the floor, dragging Hayley down with her. Hayley lands on top of Halsey with an ‘oomph’.

“You’re gayer” Hayley kisses her but Halsey cuts it short.

“You’re the gayest. Include that little ™ symbol after ‘gayest’. That’s you.” Halsey pulls Hayley back for a longer kiss, more heated kiss.

“You’re both fucking gay now shut the fuck up or I’ll start doing things with my boyfriend at 3 in the morning”

Both girls gasp and look up to see Josh standing in the doorway looking very tired, and slightly annoyed.

Halsey sighs “Josh, quiet nights we’re never part of the deal.”

“I thought that would be a given!!” Josh sighs and rubs his face, “I mean you wouldn’t want me making out with Tyler while We Don’t Believe What’s On T.V is blasting at 3 am would you?”

“I don’t know, that’d be kinda hot.” Halsey says with a smirk on her face.

Josh groans before turning around and saying, “go to bed and please no more making out in the middle of the night. I don’t want to have to find new roommates.”

Halsey and Hayley giggle and get up and head back to bed.

“So,” Halsey looks at her girlfriend, with a gleam in her eye, “same thing tomorrow?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
